<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love In The Time of Corona by amermaidswish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905752">Love In The Time of Corona</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amermaidswish/pseuds/amermaidswish'>amermaidswish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, benedict is a romantic, i need a man like benny b, sophie loves him a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amermaidswish/pseuds/amermaidswish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Sophie gets Covid and Benedict and his romantic self takes care of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love In The Time of Corona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen I don't know what this is but I came down with Covid this week and have been taking care of myself. So, IDK if this is my subconscious really wanting a boyfriend atm to be all romantic and have someone to take care of me because I'm sick or if I just really freaking love these two.</p>
<p>....who am I kidding. It's both.</p>
<p>Also, COVID sucks please wear a fucking mask. Thank you.</p>
<p>P.S. Phillip and Sophie own a flower business together. IDK. I think it's cute.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>cough cough cough</i>
</p>
<p>"Are you alright, love?"</p>
<p>Sophie made a small humming noise as she wiped down the kitchen counters. Both of them would be pretty busy in the upcoming week so this was the only chance they had to clean before her birthday next weekend, "What?"</p>
<p>"Are you feeling alright?"</p>
<p>Sophie rolled her eyes. Benedict had that concerned look on his face. The one that meant she wouldn't be moving for the deration of the day if he so deemed something the matter with her. Most of the time she loved that he doted on her, but they had to much to do and she would feel guilty if she left it all to him. "Yes, Benedict. I feel fine. It's just a cough." she tried to sound stern, but she never really could when he was concerned. </p>
<p>He didn't believe her. Of course he didn't because he was now putting his hand on her forehead, and the worry lines on his forehead grew even more concerned if that was even possible, "You feel warm."</p>
<p>"I just have a little cough, my love. I'm fine."</p>
<p>"Maybe we should go get tested."</p>
<p>Despite herself, she laughed, "Benedict, I don't have Covid."</p>
<p>"It wouldn't hurt to get tested.....just in case."</p>
<p>Sophie sighed and dropped her bottle of cleaner onto the kitchen counter, "There isn't going to be any arguing with you is there?"</p>
<p>Benedict shook his head, "I'll go call Urgent Care, make sure they have tests available."</p>
<p>And within a matter of twenty minutes they were sitting in a room waiting for a nurse to come in. </p>
<p>"I still think you're over reacting."</p>
<p>"Well if I'm over reacting then you can very firmly tell me 'I told you so' as soon as your test comes back negative."</p>
<p>Sophie rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't take the virus seriously because she absolutely did. She wore her mask, washed her hands and tried her best to keep within six feet of people at all times. It was that she had entirely too much to do. Benedict had a virtual gallery showing in six months and being his "muse" was a full time job apparently. Despite being in lockdown for the past couple of weeks flower orders seemed to be at an all time high and despite Phillip's insistence on needing to hire an assistant Sophie refused to budge on it. She was used to keeping her hands busy, she felt lost without something to do. Being busy kept her mind silent and she much preferred her mind to be silent if she was being honest with herself. And not to mention Benedict insisted on cooking a huge meal for her birthday next weekend. Or <i> Sophie's 32nd Birthday Zoom Extravaganza<i> as Hyacinth insisted on calling it. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>There was simply to much going on. She didn't have time to be sick right now.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>She really didn't.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>A few minutes later a very sweet but exhausted looking nurse came in with two tests in her hands. "Alright you two. Whose first?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'll go." Benedict insisted.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The nurse nodded, "Alright, Prince Charming. I need you to lower your mask to your mouth and tilt your head back for me. It also helps if you take a deep breath." Benedict nodded and did as the nurse instructed. Sophie watched in mild horror as the nurse performed the test and noted how Benedict nose scrunched up on it's own violation. After a moment the nurse put Benedict test away and reached for her other one, "Alright love. Your turn."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Sophie groaned and repeated Benedict's movements. After what felt like an eternity the nurse pulled back Sophie test and informed them that the Doctor would be in with the results in a few minutes. After thanking her she nodded and closed the door behind her.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Sophie sighed and leaned her head against Benedict's shoulder, "Maybe I do feel a bit run down." She couldn't see Benedict's face but she could tell it was taking him a great deal of effort not to smirk in satisfaction right now.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"You know," Benedict started. "Maybe you don't have Covid. Maybe you're pregnant."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Sophie couldn't ignore the hopeful tone in his voice, "I haven't been late, love. But I assure you I would much rather be pregnant with our child then be another notch in a statistic."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Benedict smiled himself and Sophie didn't need to be able to see his whole face to know just how big and bright his smile was. They had been trying for over a year to get pregnant and they both wanted a child desperately. He kissed the top of her head gently, "It'll happen, love. When it's meant to. I promise." Sophie's heart clenched at his words. He had been so unbearably supportive through out the whole thing. She just knew that when it happened he would make an amazing father.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>A few minutes later the Doctor came in with their results. Benedict had tested negative but Sophie had tested positive.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Now I see Mr. Bridgerton on your medical history you are listed as having asthma?" the doctor asked. When Benedict nodded he continued, "Since the two of you live in the same house I am going to recommended that you still quarantine in separate rooms. Mrs. Bridgerton I want you to start taking over the counter medications to treat your symptoms, try to use separate bathrooms if possible and if your symptoms worsen or something doesn't feel right don't hesitate to go to the emergency room."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Sophie nodded numbly to the Doctor's advice and shortly after that they were released and back in their car headed home. Benedict could practically feel Sophie's nervous energy from his side of the car. "Love, are you alright?" he asked, reaching over to touch her hand.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Sophie pulled her hand back as if he had burned her, "You can't touch me. I'm all germy."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Soph, I've been exposed to your germs already."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"So, you tested negative."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Soph-"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>But Sophie just shook her head and reached her hands up to try and pull her mask more securely around her face, "You have asthma Benedict. I don't want to get you sick."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Benedict gave her a small smile and drove the rest of the way home. He knew that there would be no arguing with her. In the early days of the pandemic Sophie was almost obsessed with the idea of making sure that not a single germ had made its way into their home so that he wouldn't get sick. On the rare occasion he was allowed to leave the house she made him take his shoes off at the door so she could sanitize them. And if they went out for groceries she insisted on sanitizing them as well before they put them away. He hadn't minded really, he thought it was rather sweet the way she wanted to take care of him. It only made him love her more. But now she was the one who was sick and he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and he couldn't.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>After arriving home Benedict instructed Sophie to take their room and he'd stay in one of the guest rooms. Despite her protests she agreed. Benedict grabbed enough clothes to last him ten days and moved his things into the guest room. Shortly after that he heard the master bathroom shower turn on and decided to start sanitizing the house. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>After everything was cleaned and his hands were washed he decided that he'd get started on some soup for dinner. After everything was cooked and ready he placed it on a serving tray and knocked on their bedroom door, "How are you feeling love?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Sophie supposed now that she thought about it she really did feel truly and properly awful, "I've been better."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Not that she could see Benedict nodded, "I made some soup for you. Its on a tray by the door."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>With a small grunt Sophie got up out of bed and approached the door, "You are a way from the door aren't you?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Benedict smiled to himself and backed up towards the stairs, "Indeed."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Sophie opened the door and looked down at the serving tray. Not only soup was waiting for her but so was a small salad, some freshly cut bread and a ginger ale. She smiled, "Thank you."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Your welcome." And with a wink he headed back down stairs. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
   <i> Sophie smirked and picked up her tray, "Show off," she muttered under breath and closed the door with her foot.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>TBC</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>